Caring FMF's RP Collab (will rename it once gets a better idea for name)
There is a figure seen flying towards an island. It had been eight months since the said figure had escaped from the Marines Hold while having barely anytime to rest or relax with a bounty of 85,000,000 beli on its head. As the sunlight hits the figure, it shows it's a girl roughly around 16 years old, with a sword on her left hip. Two bags seem to rest between her blueish blood stained wings as there seems to be dry blood stains all over her attire.The girl seems to be worn out as she gets closer to landing on the island ahead of her only to fly higher up. After ten minutes, the girl slowly lands in a lake area. Most would be angry with themselves for doing such a thing however for her it felt good to be in the water as she sat half knelt down. Lapping up some water to drink, the girl then splashes herself in the face enjoying the cool feel of the water on her skin. One wouldn't notice but she felt as if her skin was burning up. Splashing herself a few more times, the girl started to wash some of the dry blood from her many wounds. After some time, she was happy and clean then made her way to shore. ?: Ah those idiots love doing a number on me. Nice to feel somewhat normal again. The girl then looked at her back to see her wings return back into her back. Making a face as she did feel some pain from it until they was completely gone, leaving her shirt hanging loosely on her fair body. Meanwhile in a town closest to the forest, a man stood looking around. A man wearing a simple green cloak,brown pants, and a racoon's fur hat with a bow in his hands and an arrow stack on his back. He's wandering around quietly in the bushes, sneaking from tree and tree and spots something. He stays in his current position and confirms his sight. He pulls an arrow and closes one of his eyes. He lets go and the arrow soars several meters and hits it mark. He got a man in the back. ????: 'GAH!!!!! ''The man hit by the arrow fell on his front. Screaming from the heat and pain he feels on his back.The archer walks forward with the clutched arrow, ready to shoot the man again. '''????: Oh my god! It's you! Spare me! I didn't mean to kill her! She was the one who was at fault! It's not my fa- DAWK! The man was shot in the heart. '' '????: ...ah?...... 'Archer: '''No excuses. Murderer do not go free. '????: Damn it... The man falls and lays there lifeless. The archer walks to the body and feels his pulse on the neck. Archer: 'Dead.... ''The archer puts away his arrow and takes out a list. He takes out a feather and crosses out a name. 'Archer: '''That's one down. ''The girl meanwhile frowns and looks around hearing the noise and decides to go take a look. ?:They couldn't have found me already. Meanwhile back with the Archer, his den den mushi starts to ring from insides his pocket. '''Den Den Mushi: purupurupuru-ga CHAN! Archer: Hello, this is Archer. Who is this? Dark voice: '''My identity is none of your concern. Only money could be of interest. '''Archer: Oh? How much? Dark voice: I heard that you're the best hunter in those parts. How about 50,000,000 beli? Archer: '''100,000,000 beli for not giving me your name, you insufferable closet duck. '''Dark voice: Ahahaha, I like you. I like your skills even more. Very well. Archer: So, what's the game? Dark voice: '''Can you handle shooting at a girl and bring her back with her heart still beating? '''Archer: Can you pay me what you offered me plus extra? Dark voice: Oh, you still extorting me? Fine, 120,000,000 beli. Satisified? Archer: Never. Dark voice: '''Ahahaha...your target is a 16 year old girl with wings. Can't miss that with your sharp eyes. '''Archer: Where's my money going to be? Dark voice: '''You'll get it. Just bring the body to the Owl Inn. Don't disappoint me. *CLICK* '''Archer: A girl with wings, here? I wonder how much fun she will give to the hunt? The girl's face paled as she heard all what was said, Though she was just far enough away, she wouldn't be seen by the man. She was still close enough that if she said something she would be heard. Quiet as a mouse she moved until she was away then leaned against a tree trying to regain herself. ?: Freaking figures those bastards would bribe bounty hunters with money. That's what humans are all about greedy slimy pricks. The girl's eyes narrow knowing she had to be careful though her stomach gave a painful growl. ?: i need to find food before dealing with this crap. The girl started searching for food and came across a berry tree. Having a feeling that the berries on tree was edible, she starts eating them, enjoying the taste. After the 5th berry, the girl started to regain color and sighed, feeling happy to be full. Leaning against the tree, she knew she would have to be careful as she got out a shirt and then changed so she would be able to blend in more. ?: I know i gotta be careful because no way am i going back to that hell. The girl sighed while finishing eating the berries full then looked up angry that she couldn't catch a break. She hears a sound from far away. ?: Not again. She moves her head barely just in time for the arrow to miss her. The arrow hits the berry tree she was leaning on. ?: Can't a girl take a break? How did you find me? The archer steps out into her sight with his arrow all ready to fly again. '' '''Archer:' Easy to find prey when they make a sound. A sound of hunger. A growling stomach is death flag for prey. ?: Why in the world are you trying to kill me? You're so rude! Archer: You're not one from around here, are you? ?: So what if I am? Archer: I know someone wants you, the girl with wings. ?: Wings?....?... She snickers and it builds up to an outburst of laughter. ?: Wing? Are you crazy? Does it look like I have wings? I don't have holes in my shirt. She turns around and points to her back. ?: See? Now go away, you prude! No wings here! Archer: No but I bet like a chameleon in a forest, you can hide your wings. ?: Do you have any proof? Archer: I'm not going to take your shirt off but you already did that. I know you changed into that shirt just a while ago. Your old shirt has holes in the back. Now why would a girl with wings have two holes on the back of her shirt? ?: What the? She's blushing out of embarrassment. '' ?: You peeked! You..YOU PERVERT! You should be arrested for doing this to a lady! '''Archer:' You see..when I'm hunting, it doesn't matter if my prey is male or female. I just hunt. Category:Collaboration Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Caring16 Category:Stories